


golden sand, blue cotton sheets

by Mario



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, coachella
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario/pseuds/Mario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри говорит, что они найдут общий язык, и да, Найл с этим согласен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	golden sand, blue cotton sheets

Гарри говорит: «Вы подружитесь», перекрикивая шум толпы и завывающих недалеко колонок, на его лице расплывается цветным пятном от софитов ухмылка, а еще Гарри прижимает к себе Луи, словно он боится потерять своего парня, и он не отпускает его, даже когда пытается столкнуть Найла и Эда вместе, потому что вокруг слишком много народу, слишком много голосящих полуголых людей, и да, когда Найл встречается с Эдом глазами, мир на секунду замирает. Ускользающий белый широкий луч падает на Эда, сползает по его плечу, перепрыгивает дальше на головы, высвечивает блестящие аксессуары в мочках ушей и на шеях чужих незнакомых людей. На секунду мир застывает, в глаза Найлу попадает другой яркий луч – он красного цвета, и, может, это отсвет от волос Эда, не только софиты и что там еще. Найл делает вдох, чувствует, как греется в повлажневшей ладони бутылка, и смеется. Мир вертится дальше, оглушает своей яркостью ночного фестиваля, песок под ногами горячий и утоптанный, но Найлу все равно кажется, что земли пустыни разверзлись под его стопами, утягивают его подобно зыбучим пескам.

\- Хэй, я Найл! – Найл кричит, подобно Гарри пытаясь перекричать толпу, может, это бесполезно, но малознакомый парень рядом кивает, хлопает его по слегка обожжённому плечу, называет свое имя в ответ, но сердце оглушенно бьется в груди в ритм отстукивающим сабвуферам, а в голове приятно шумит от выпитого, так что Найл скорее читает по губам, нежели слышит, что ему отвечают.

Парня с пушистыми волосами зовут Эд, и это прекрасно, почти как не слишком темное небо, где не видно звезд, но, кажется, все звезды собрались на сценах, а не спрятались за редкими облаками, или, может, их спугнули слишком яркие огни фестиваля, но все это неважно, черт с этим, на звезды можно посмотреть и потом, звезды в глазах переговаривающихся Зейна и Лиама, звезды вспыхивают там, где пальцы Гарри касаются кожи Луи, где Луи целует невесомо Гарри, кажется, они собрались здесь, чтобы повеселиться, а не опять скрыться в свои мирки влюбленных парочек, но Найл не возражает, потому что, если Зейн надышал на него своей травкой, то ладно, это не так уж и плохо.

Они бредут вперед, по сыпучему песку, среди моря развеселых людей, посреди криков и смеха, наступая пятками на мелкие песчинки и чьи-то утерянные ID, украшения и ключи. Найл допивает свое пиво, думает, где бы раздобыть еще, и тогда Эд, идущий как раз рядом, протягивает ему еще одну бутылку, мокрая бумажная этикетка пристает к пальцам, они соприкасаются ладонями, и разноцветные пятна тату на руке так мило контрастируют с не тронутой даже загаром, не то что вечными чернилами, кожей Найла, что Найл на секунду задумывается, как бы смотрелись их тела, переплетенные на синих хлопковых простынях в комнате Найла, и тут же убирает это из головы. Это не то, о чем нужно думать.

Найл улыбается в благодарность, а потом они идут танцевать.

Найл любит танцевать. Может, иногда он не попадает в такт, может, иногда его движения больше похожи на эпилептический припадок, чем на танец, но Найла это не волнует, особенно сейчас. Единственной проблемой сейчас выглядит начинающее ныть колено, и Найл корчит рожи, когда Лиам подхватывает его под руки, кружа в полушутливом тоне, пока Зейн корчится в двух шагах от него, и если Найл случайно зачерпывает песок шлепанцем и нечаянно кидает его в Зейна, то, что ж, всякое случается. Луи нигде не видно, не слышно его громкого писклявого голоса, но Гарри невдалеке от них, скачет вокруг какой-то компашки, Найл закатывает глаза, потому что это так в стиле Гарри и, может, там где-то рядом с ним Луи, кто знает. 

Среди общего мракобесия, когда из-за чужих голосов иногда даже не слышно музыки, ради которой они тут считай и собрались, Найл вдруг вычленяет знакомые голоса Оли, Люка и Джеймса, где-то рядом слышит боевой клич Энди, на который тут же отзывается Лиам, отлепляя от себя Найла, едва не снося Зейна, который закатывает глаза, но смеется со своего взбалмошного бойфренда. И, конечно, как же друзья Луи (и их друзья тоже, но больше все-так Лу) без целого выводка похожих одна на одну девчонок – загорелых, светловолосых, в коротких топах и в юбках или шортах еще короче. 

\- Привет, я Кристи, - улыбается пьяными глазами, кокетливо посасывая коктейльную трубочку, одна, ничем не отличимая от стоящей рядом с ней девушки, делает шаг ближе, и у Найла кружится голова, потому что нет, он уже присмотрел себе кое-кого на сегодня, но ничего общего у этих людей нет, так что он лишь неловко улыбается в ответ, допивает последний глоток, думает, как бы увернуться половчее и, кто-нибудь, спасите его, а. Но парни далеко: Зейн танцует с Джошем, Лиам все обнимается с Энди как идиот, Гарри уже оторвался от той компашки и сейчас активно целуется с Луи, стоя посреди толпы. Черт.

\- Привет, а я Эд, - на талию Найла опускается горячая рука, сзади прижимается парень, выше него, слишком горячий для обнимашек летом, идеальный вариант для холодных длинных зимних ночей, так что Найл даже не возражает, а наоборот, расслабляет тело, поворачивает голову набок. У Эда аккуратные маленькие уши и сейчас, когда одно из них рядом, Найл думает, что неплохо было бы прихватить мочку губами, легонько прикусить, облизать ушную раковину. 

\- Хэй, ты вернулся, - произносит Найл, чувствуя, как лицо растягивается в слишком безумной улыбке, но это фестиваль, кто знает, что подмешано в его пиво, кто? Так что да, когда Эд подмигивает ему, Найл просто не сдерживается и целует его щеку, немного загорелую, покрытую немного колющейся щетиной. 

Эд разворачивает их обоих, так, что теперь они стоят совсем близко, на идеальном расстоянии для поцелуя, молекулы воздуха между их телами электризуются, вспыхивают мимолетными вспышками лопающихся звезд, и когда Эд становится еще ближе, когда между их лицами остаются миллисекунды, Найл слышит, как разочарованно стонет девушка, Кристи или как ее, но он не может только поэтому остановить спектакль – просто потому, что их единственный зритель уже поверил, даже не увидев кульминации представления. А еще, на самом деле, Найл сам не хочет останавливаться.

Губы Эда с привкусом алкоголя и сигарет, щетина колется и щекочется, и Найл обхватывает шею Эда ладонью, будто предупреждает, что так просто тот не отделается, но Эд, видимо, сам не хочет прерываться, не хочет, чтобы все закончилось, так едва и не начавшись. Рука Эда, так и не убранная с талии Найла, скользит ниже, залезает в карман джинсовых шорт Найла, и Найл придвигается ближе, втискивается бедрами в Эда, просто потому, что он хочет этого.

Они стоят посреди разгоряченной алкоголем и танцами толпы, песок трется между их телами, вспыхивают бортовые огни самолетов над их головами, если задрать голову, то можно дать Эду возможность попробовать на вкус свой пульс и увидеть звезды, гораздо круче тех, что скрыты под облаками или засвечены софитами. Найл думает, что, возможно, предложит сбежать из этой духоты в спасительную свежесть номера, предложить показать Эду, насколько прохладны синие простыни в его номере.


End file.
